Cut Loose, Scottie!
by LycoX
Summary: Erica is of the opinion that Scott needs to loosen up and decides to ensure it happens.


**Cut Loose, Scottie!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set in season 2 but Scott and Allison never got back together but are friends. Also, no Gerard at all in this.**

* * *

Shortly after Erica Reyes had become a Werewolf, there was something she noticed. And it was rather easy to notice too in her view. And it all had to do with one Scott McCall. As that guy just seemed unable to loosen up and in her view, really needed to do so! She wasn't entirely sure why he seemed so wound up like he did. Maybe it was because of the fact he's still not being too willing to accept the fact he's a Werewolf. Or maybe it was cause he actually really is more down in the dumps about the fact he and Allison are only really friends now a days. Or it was possibly cause of his homework issues. Or any number of reasons that it could be at any rate. But Erica knew one thing, and that was the fact that Scottie boy needed to seriously loosen up! Even Derek agreed on that surprisingly enough! Though Isaac and Vernon decided they wanted nothing to do with it. Darned spoilsports.

But hey, more fun for her at any rate! And so she made a plan, a most cunning plan at that. Said plan even involved talking to both Stiles and Allison about her target's apparent inability to loosen up and neither were too sure why it was either. Though both at least thought his issues with being a Werewolf had something to do with it in some small way. So, with all that in mind. Erica put on one of her newest outfits, one gauranteed to have eyes following her for damned sure, and headed off to school with one destination in mind. That of Scott McCall's locker, where predictably, he was at! "Hello Scottie." Greeted the Blonde She-Wolf unceremoniously as she came up behind him.

Smirking when he actually jumped a little! Serves him right for not being more attentive to his surroundings with his Wolf senses! "Er-Erica!?"

"Uh-huh, that IS my name." Replied the girl with a winning smile and a hand on her hip.

"Uhh, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually, you can." Thank you for that opener, Scottie boy!"

Sighing, he closed his locker door and indicated for her to follow him. Something she happily did and even took the time to admire his rear end. "Ooh, all that working out and playing Lacrosse is doing wonders for your ass."

That stopped him dead in his tracks as he turned to look at her in shock. While she merely smirked at him. "Yes?"

"Did you just… Compliment me on my ass?"

She gave him a little nod while that smirk was still in place. "Mm-hmm, I sure did. An ass like that deserves to be complimented on."

An amused snort could be heard from a nearby student over that but neither of the two teen Wolves were paying it much attention. Though Erica did love that someone clearly enjoyed that line of her's. "Uhh… Right, moving on. What are you needing help with exactly? And if its something Derek actually wants then the answer is no."

Erica shook her head at him as they began to walk again. "Jeez, you are so paranoid! It can't be healthy. And it'd be such a crime if all that unhealthy paranoia ruined that fine ass of yours." Purred out the girl and even celebrating in her head when he noticeably blushed.

"Answer is still no!"

"Aww, but Scottieeee! Its not even about Derek!"

"Its not?" Asked the teenager suspiciously.

"Of course not!"

"Then… What is it then?" God he hoped it wouldn't be something he'd regret!

She chose to cross her arms and smile at him. "Welllll, its come to my attention that you, mister, are in serious need of loosening up. As you are way too tense and all that junk lately."

He gave her a look of incredulity as he hadn't been expecting that! "What!? I'm not… I'm not tense! I'm loosened up just fine!"

"Dude, you seriously aren't." Commented Greenburg as he passed through with Harley besides him.

"Even I gotta agree with him on that one. Hell, I saw you glarin' a hole into a vendin' machine a few days ago for half of lunch!" Added in Harley in amusement.

"That's, that's different! It wouldn't give me my Doritos!" Answered the young Wolf defensively.

And causing the three to snort over the utter ridiculousness of that. "What!? Its a perfectly valid reason!"

The trio shook their heads at him. "Oh boy… You are way more wound up then you realize." Remarked Harley with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, you're even more wound up then I am and that's saying something." Threw in Sydney as she closed her locker and then left.

A scoff came from Scott as he threw out his arms in disgust while the three with him snickered. "Its time to loosen up, Scottie. Before you go nuts." Erica said.

"I'm not gonna go nuts! I'm just fine!"

Before more could be said, he hauled ass away from the three obviously crazy people! Leaving the three to look at one another and then shake their heads. "Ohh he's just fine alright." Snorted Greenburg.

Harley nodded in agreement while Erica just smirked. "Boys and girls, once I'm done with him, he's gonna be more then fine." Declared the girl as she inspected her nails and walked off.

"I can't wait to see how that goes," Voiced Harley in amusement as it was no doubt going to be all kinds of fun to witness!

She and Greenburg then walked on, hand in hand and looking very much the odd couple. An odd couple that even Finstock couldn't wrap his head around considering his issues with Greenburg! Several days would pass, days that would include Erica's attempts at getting Scott to loosen up and have fun. And him always having some excuse about how he's just fine and that he's perfectly loosened up when it comes to Lacrosse, his friends, his mom, and his job. Something she doubted somewhat and even badgered his mom and his boss over the whole thing to find out more. An effort that awarded her the knowledge that he was in fact, not loosened up around those two for whatever reason. His boss was of the opinion that Scott was just repressing himself too much when it came to his Wolf to even really realize what was going on. An opinion pretty much everyone in the know agreed on. Even Lydia thought the guy needed to cut loose some!

"I hate to be the one to point this out to you, actually, I don't hate it at all, but you seriously are wound up too tight. Its not healthy." Remarked Lydia one day and nearly repeating Erica's own exact words.

"Lydia and Erica are right, Scott." Voiced Allison concernedly.

The girl privately wondered if their being friends was harder on him then what he was showing. But kept that line of thought to herself. Hell, even her mother thought he needed to unwind some before he finally snapped! An annoyed look came across Scott's face as Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica snickered over the whole thing. "How about you let ME help you cut loose?" Suggested Erica in a sultry voice as she leaned up against him and ran a hand down his bare forearm.

Allison fought hard not to show the slight jealousy she felt over that. While they were friends and probably would always be so cause of the fact that his being a Werewolf made it a no no to be with him over, she still had some feelings for him none the less. "Erica's definitely got some great ideas for fun." Said Boyd with a nod.

God knows she had helped pull him out of his comfort zone on more then one occasion since meeting one another! "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Scottieeeeeeeee! Don't lie to yourself! And to us! It hurts us that you lie to both yourself and us!" Pouted Erica cutely and making a twitch form in Scott's left eye.

"Yeah, it just pains me horribly." Remarked Isaac dryly while Stiles guffawed.

"Maybe he just needs to finally see Star Wars to loosen up?" Suggested the Buzz Cut teenager in between guffaws.

"Ooh! That is a good idea Stiles!" Cheered Erica happily and even high fived him.

Allison began a small cheerleader like chant that soon had the others there joining in on it much to one particular person's horror. "If you can't do it, no one can! Cut loose, have some fun! Don't be a pooper!"

"YEAH!" Yelled Greenburg from another table.

"I hate you guys!" Declared Scott sourly and then hauled ass while the others laughed their asses off.

Unfortunately for him, Erica's mission to try and get him to cut loose and have fun continued onwards. Even getting Finstock, Victoria, Derek, and even Chris himself to remark about his inability to relax. He thought he'd find a safe haven in the form of the Sheriff but would soon quickly find out just how wrong he was! "So Scott, I've heard you apparently are a little too wound up lately. Wanna talk about it?"

An inarticulate scream came from the young man and he ran off while vowing revenge of some kind against Erica for starting this whole damned thing! The Sheriff watched him for a moment. "Huh, guess not." Said the man with a shrug and then helped himself to his well deserved cheeseburgers and curly frieds.

Things would finally come to a head one day at school when Erica cornered Scott in one of the hallways. Even wearing a red t-shirt that she knew would catch his attention since a little birdie told her that red was one of his favorite colors. Which definitely explained to her that lovely tight fitting red henley of his! Something she suspected he had more then one of too. "Scottieeeeeee!"

"Oh God no." Moaned the boy as he pressed his forehead against a wall while she smirked at him.

She even came up to him and ran a hand down his back, causing him to shiver some as well. "Ohhh Scottieeeeeeee..."

Unintelligible noises came from him and she loved every minute of it. "Scottieee... You need to really loosen up baby. Why don't you let my cute self help with that?" Asked the girl as she leaned into him and practically breathed into his ear.

Causing him to shiver even more while several others watched the whole thing happen. Some even thinking this was finally gonna be the moment that the girl got McCall to crack! "Grr..."

"Ooh, that's soooo hot."

Erica got a little bolder and chose to nibble on his earlobe, causing him to groan a little. "Are we having fun yet?"

A shake of the head was the answer but she knew better and ran her fingers down his back again to cause more shivers. "Come on Scottie! Loosen up, please? For little old me?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I…"

Feeling he needed more incentive, she nibbled on his earlobe again. "Oh God, where's Harris when I need him!? Or even Mrs. Argent!?"

Chuckles came from the Blonde She-Wolf. "Sorry cutie, but they are nowhere near us right now."

Scott moaned over that one as it meant any kind of hope he had was dashed. "Just think babe, about how fun it would be if you just… Loosened… Up. Cut loose and had fun. All the tension I can feel radiating from you would ease up. And you would be sooo relaxed. Wouldn't that be fun?

"No no no no no no NOOOOOOO!"

Smirking at him as she heard one of the watchers whispering that they wish they had some popcorn for this, Erica used another hand to help send shivers down his back. "We could loosen up together if you wanted, Scottieeeeee… You, me, and nothing else but just us. Wouldn't that be just… So much… Fun?"

Growling could be heard from him and another ear nibble seemed to finally snap him as he pulled away from the wall and looked at her a bit crazily like. "You wanna see me have some fun!? Cut loose and all that!?"

"Oh snap, she did it!" Came the voice of one highly entertained watcher.

Erica merely nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Definitely, you fine ass having man."

A huff came from him as he pulled off his backpack and quickly stripped down to his blue boxers and socks. "Well how about this!? Huh!? Is that loosened up enough for ya!?" Yelled Scott a bit shrilly.

Erica and many others couldn't help but stare in shock at him as they honestly weren't expecting that! "How about I do cart wheels!? Would that be cutting loose!?"

"Ohh definitely!" Goaded the Blonde and laughed her ass off when he actually did it!

Spurred on by all she'd been doing with him for some days now, he took off running through the hallways of the school in nothing but his boxers and socks. Shocking the Hell out of many and causing his friends to laugh their asses off. "I'M LOOSE AND FREE BABY! LOOSE AND FREE!"

Naturally, a highly embarrassed Scott would end up in detention, along with a laughing Erica who couldn't help but laugh every time she looked his way. Melissa couldn't even find it in herself to be mad about what happened and would even thank the girl for getting her son to finally loosen up. Scott would get his revenge however once he finally realized the fact Erica's into him. Which the fact they were spending a bit more time together after his little act in the hallways had been part of how he realized it. She was even helping him to stay loosened up instead of going back to being wound up and he couldn't help but feel like a weight had been off his shoulders. Even letting his Wolf be a bit more free then before and he could tell his Wolf was liking that a lot. And resolved to not be so restrictive anymore cause of that.

His revenge would occur about two weeks later when he cornered her against her locker and kissed her good and hard, leaving her breathless. He then got close to her ear to the point she could feel his breath on it and it made her shiver. "Payback never tasted so sweet." Whispered the young man and then walked off with a grin on his face. Leaving a stunned and still somewhat breathless Erica behind him.

And once she finally caught her breath, she glared down the direction he'd taken off in. "Oh Hell no, you are NOT winning this!" Declared the girl firmly and not even realizing the fact she was smiling as well.

The two would give one another as good as they could after that, which often led to one or the other embarrassed or turned on until Scott finally asked her out on a date. One she happily said yes too rather quickly. Everyone thought that would mean the end up of their little game but they would all realize soon enough that it wasn't the case!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was a fun one to write!**


End file.
